Radio frequency communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast programming. These radio frequency systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Modern communication systems require a gain reporting function to realize optimal system performance in areas such as power adjustment and BER (bit error rate). When the communication system implements a high-level protocol, more accurate real-time gain reporting is required to achieve a higher BER performance.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.